U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0280814 A1 discloses a system and a method of creating mixed layers for pallets. The mixed layers for pallets are created from at least one homogenous layer of a pallet. A supply system is used to supply the complete homogenous layers of a pallet to the system. Furthermore, a plurality of conveyors is provided, in which the individual packs can be intermediately stored in a homogenous state for palleting. A robot is arranged central to the conveyors provided for storing the homogenous pack types, for lifting the individual packs and forming a mixed layer for palleting on a pallet.
European Patent Application EP 1 775 242 A1 discloses a method for palleting. The method allows pallets to be created comprising different packs. The packs arranged on the pallet can have different dimensions.
The translation of European Patent Specification DE 602 004 004 205 T2 discloses an automatic system for sorting and palleting articles. The method suggested is, in particular, for processing light articles having little stability. A typical application of this apparatus is directed to articles including packs of one or more paper rolls wrapped in a plastic film. In certain systems, the articles (such as the above-mentioned paper roll packages) are first arranged in “groups”, then arranged in a layer of articles having a predetermined geometric planar configuration. These layers are then piled in a stack one above the other.
German Patent Application DE 196 09 959 A1 relates to a palletizer. The objects packed in units are oriented by suitable means in such a way that the units can be conveyed on a pallet in a desired orientation with respect to each other. Herein, the pressure plate is connected with the first lifting device via a spacer, and the first lifting device is laterally offset from the pusher or the pressure plate. The pusher is arranged at a second lifting device, and the second lifting device has a vertically traversable carrier at the end of which the pusher is attached, wherein the carrier is also offset from the pressure plate, but is arranged facing the first lifting device.